Little Drop Of Poison
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Aquilo era errado. A minha primeira lição fora exatamente essa 'Não se apaixone, jamais', e eu sentia por ele era algo que nunca sentira por ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Sirius Black era o primeiro que ao menos passara perto de tocar meu coração.


**Little Drop Of Poison**

Eu nunca deveria ter concordado com aquele plano absurdo dos meus superiores. Nunca. Mas já era tarde demais, iria acontecer e eu não poderia impedir. Eu estava com cada passo sendo vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana e não estava gostando muito daquilo. Era invasão de privacidade, mas a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para ter minha filha de volta. E eu esperava que fosse o suficiente.

Levei o copo com conhaque para ele, enquanto tragava um copo de champanhe. Eu deveria não me lembrar do fato de Sirius ser pai de Rosalyn e que eu o mataria em segundos, ou ao menos começaria a fazê-lo, já que o veneno demorava alguns poucos minutos para fazer efeito.

Ele sorriu radiante para mim, e eu me senti culpada. Estava casada com ele há dez anos, quase o mesmo tempo em que estava naquela organização onde eu sempre quis estar... Até que na minha primeira missão em campo, eu me arrependi da decisão precipitada por conhecê-lo.

Então, menos de seis meses depois de termos nos esbarrado naquela festa, estávamos nos casando. Um ano depois, eu estava grávida e ele ficara tão feliz...

Segurei as lágrimas ao me lembrar daquilo e entreguei-lhe o copo com uma pequena gota de veneno. Eu pretendia não me lembrar do ano como civil que eu passara ao lado dele no Caribe, apenas curtindo sol e água fresca. Mais ainda, quando nossos dedos se tocaram levemente, eu quase tremi quando me recordei de quando havíamos ido parar na cama pela primeira vez.

**Ieri ho capito che**

(Ontem entendi que)

**E´ da oggi che comincio senza te**  
(É a partir de hoje que começo sem você)

**E tu.. l´aria assente**  
(E você... o ar ausente)

**Quasi come se io fossi trasparente**  
(Quase como se eu fosse transparente)

**E vorrei fuggire via**  
(E eu queria fugir)

**E nascondermi da tutto questo****  
**(E me esconder de tudo isso)

_- Hermione, volte já aqui! – Sirius gritou, correndo atrás de mim._

_- E por que eu deveria? – Perguntei, parando com as duas mãos na cintura, na porta da pequena cabana que eu estava usando como base._

_- E por que não deveria? – Ele parou na minha frente, segurando meus braços e me sacudindo, com os olhos queimando de raiva. – Por que insiste em ser tão cabeça-dura?_

_- Eu? Cabeça-dura? É você que..._

_Então, do nada, ele me beijara ferozmente, mexendo com meus nervos e colando o meu corpo ao seu, enquanto eu passava as mãos por entre seus cabelos pretos como a noite que pairava sobre nós. _

_- Cale a boca. Simplesmente cale a boca – E me beijou novamente enquanto me empurrava para a cabana._

_Droga, aquilo era errado. A minha primeira lição fora exatamente essa _'Não se apaixone, jamais'_, e eu sentia por ele era algo que nunca sentira por ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Sirius Black era o primeiro que ao menos passara perto de tocar meu coração. O único problema é que ele estava perto demais de consegui-lo, e eu não seria capaz de impedir._

_- Sirius, nós não..._

_- Onde está a chave? – perguntou, cortando-me com impaciência._

_Abri a bolsa de mão que eu carregava e tirei a chave de lá com as mãos trêmulas, antes de eu mesma abrir a porta. No segundo que eu empurrara a porta para entrar, senti suas mãos me virando para ele e tomando meus lábios em outro beijo violento, e eu simplesmente não tive mais forças para resistir. Meu trabalho estava feito, não estava? Eu deveria poder me divertir, pelo menos um pouco, e ali estava a oportunidade._

_Ouvi vagamente a porta bater enquanto seus dedos percorriam a barra do meu vestido, tentando tirá-lo rapidamente. Botões voaram em todas as direções, quando eu puxei a camisa dele para tirá-la junto com a jaqueta preta de couro. Chutei minhas botas para longe, e enquanto a calça dele deslizava por suas pernas torneadas, tudo o que restava no meu corpo era a renda do sutiã e as meias que terminavam em finas ligas rendadas acima da minha coxa, apesar de eu já estar vendo o destino próximo delas._

_Assim como eu previra, minhas meias, já devidamente desfiadas e rasgadas foram parar no chão junto com a pequena peça entre elas e o sutiã. Então, caímos na cama e ele se arremeteu dentro de mim com força e rapidez, me fazendo gritar e fincar as unhas cor de sangue em suas costas._

Então, me lembrei, logo em seguida, de como ele segurara minha mão firmemente durante as contrações e o parto de Rose. Desviei meus olhos dos dele. Eu não suportaria contar mais nenhuma mentira a ele. Para Sirius, Rosalyn estava agora tranquilamente na casa de meus pais e sabia que ele desconfiava ser mentira, acima de tudo, e era. Ela estava com minha chefe e o marido panaca dela, John Smith, enquanto se certificavam que eu mataria o pai dela.

- Hermione, algum problema?

**Sirius Black POV**

Ela parecia perturbada olhando-me beber enquanto mordiscava a beirada da taça de champanhe. Um símbolo de nervosismo. Eu sempre soubera de tudo o que se passava na mente dela, mas dessa vez ela se colocara por trás de uma armadura tão forte que eu ao menos conseguia tocá-la.

Mione olhava apreensiva para o copo vazio em minha mão, e então eu percebi o meu erro. E eu não queria estar certo mais uma vez. Mas o gosto levemente diferente e imperceptível me fez ter certeza absoluta das minhas teorias.

Ela me envenenara.

**Hermione Black POV**

Eu sabia que ele descobrira no exato instante em que me olhara absolutamente chocado. De alguma forma inexplicável, ele descobrira. Mas já era tarde demais para se fazer qualquer coisa. Não havia antídoto para aquele veneno poderosíssimo que fora criado anos antes, então o que me restava era esperar... E esperar.

Ouvi o barulho da taça se chocando contra o piso de madeira, e fechei os olhos por um segundo. Mesmo assim, eu podia imaginá-lo caindo no chão e seu corpo tremendo de agonia... e dor. Uma dor insuportável que lhe remexia os ossos e a alma.

**Ma resto immobile qui**

(Mas fico imóvel aqui)

**Senza parlare... Non ci riesco a staccarmi da te**

(Sem falar... Não consigo me separar de você)

**E cancellare tutte le pagine con la tua immagine**

(E esquecer todas as páginas com a tua imagem)

**E vivere...**

(E viver...)

**Come se non fosse stato mai amore**

(Como se nunca tivesse sido amor)

- Por quê? – o ouvi balbuciar fracamente, e abri os olhos.

Meus olhos estavam marejados ao me lembrar do que ele dissera: 'eu sempre vou te amar, sob todas as formas'. Esta frase, dita com todo o amor de um homem prestes a morrer, fez meu coração ficar pesado enquanto os olhos dele tornavam-se levemente vidrados.

- Eu... eu não sei. Desculpe-me – e me ajoelhei ao lado dele, tentando mais uma vez segurar as lágrimas enquanto tocava a mão dele e a trazia para o meu rosto.

- Hermione... Quarto... Cama... Baú.

- O que você está dizendo?

E, de repente, ele estava morto. Sua pele estava mais pálida e gelada. Debrucei-me sobre seu corpo, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e deixando as lágrimas caírem enquanto tentava me esquecer do seu último minuto de vida. Aquilo era terrível. Aquela dor era inacreditável e me fazia chorar ainda mais.

Depois de minutos, que mais me pareceram horas, ou anos, eu me levantei, sem tirar os olhos dele, e sem me importar com o sangue que descia por meus joelhos e pernas abaixo por causa dos cacos de vidro no chão. Talvez a dor física pudesse me ajudar a superar a dor emocional. Ele era tudo o que eu tinha de mais valioso. Ele e Rosalyn.

Caminhei até o quarto, tentando descobrir sobre o que ele falava e o porquê de me contar na hora de sua morte quando tivera tantas oportunidades para tal.

Vi um pequeno baú de madeira em cima da nossa cama, e me sentei no colchão fofo para abri-lo, manchando os lençóis, brancos como a lua, de sangue. Abri-o e peguei o envelope com o meu nome escrito no verso, para ler o conteúdo e o que havia de tão importante. Fiquei aterrorizada e vi a foto de todos nós juntos no aniversário de três anos de Rose. No verso, com a minha letra, estava escrito '_Sirius, Rose e Mione'. _Logo em seguida vinha a letra de meu marido com um '_Eu amo muito vocês duas. Vocês são a razão de eu respirar todos os dias. Sempre. '_. E então, como tínhamos ensinado a ela, a letra miúda de Rose e um _'Mamãe e Papai'_ com um coração logo debaixo da letra do pai.

Lágrimas deslizaram pelo meu rosto mais uma vez e eu percebi que durante todo aquele tempo havíamos mentido um para o outro.

Peguei meu iPhone repentinamente, furiosa e confusa, e liguei para minha superior imediatamente. Assim que a voz calma dela atendeu ao telefone, eu me descontrolei.

- Você sabia! Durante todo o tempo você sabia! – acusei, vendo apenas o vermelho de fúria que não me deixava enxergar mais nada. – Você e seu marido idiota da NSA nunca pretenderam devolvê-la para mim! Foi um golpe! Eu quero vê-la agora! Eu quero vê-la por uma última vez.

**Hello darkness, my old friend,**

(Olá escuridão, minha velha amiga)

**I've come to talk with you again,**

(Eu vim para conversar com você novamente)

**Because a vision softly creeping,**

(Por causa de uma visão que se aproxima suavemente)

**Left its seeds while I was sleeping**

(Deixou suas sementes enquanto eu estava dormindo)

- Tudo bem – e desligou tranquilamente, como se eu não tivesse lhe dito nada.

Joguei meu celular na parede para descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa. Eu não precisaria mais dele mesmo.

Ouvi a campainha tocar minutos depois e carreguei o baú já fechado e devidamente trancado comigo, tentando não olhar para a figura morta em meu carpete. Qualquer um acharia que ele estaria dormindo se não estivesse com os olhos vidrados e pálido como só um cadáver poderia ficar.

Vi minha filha e Jane na porta, pelo olho mágico, e abri-a. Entreguei o baú a Jane, e coloquei um medalhão em volta do pescoço de Rose antes de abraçá-la fortemente e ela retribuir, como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer.

- Não se esqueça de mim. Não se esqueça jamais que eu lhe amo mais do que a minha mesma, meu amor. Para sempre e por toda a eternidade.

Jane passou-me o baú de volta, e entreguei a Rosalyn, me lembrando do bilhete de Sirius enquanto o veneno atingia o estágio final e me assaltava com tremores.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Eu não vou me despedir de você fazendo declarações de amor, mas preciso me despedir de alguma forma. Espero que nos encontremos em breve, em outra vida, se ela realmente existir._

_Combinei com Jane para que ela ficasse com nossa filha enquanto nos matávamos, com a promessa de que a levaria para a casa de sua mãe assim que tudo terminasse, e espero que ela cumpra com sua palavra._

_Desculpe-me por mentir para você por todo esse tempo, mas você também mentiu para mim. Desculpe-me por envenená-la com champanhe, mas eu tive que esperar até que fosse me matar também, pois eu preferiria sofrer a maior tortura possível, a vê-la morrer na minha frente e em meus braços, sem poder fazer absolutamente nada por causa de um emprego idiota na NSA. Eu sei que você me entende, e é por isso que sempre nos demos bem desde o primeiro momento. Eu sempre soube que você era da CIA, mas você não podia saber que eu sabia. Tornaria tudo pior se você soubesse. Complicaria ainda mais o que já era absurdamente complicado. Desculpe._

_Acho que isso é tudo o que lhe basta. Eu sempre vou te amar, sob todas as formas._

_Sirius Black._

**And the vision that was planted in my brain**

(E a visão que foi plantada em minha mente)

**Still remains**

(Ainda permanece)

**Within the sound of silence**

(Dentro do som do silêncio)

Consegui me afastar de Rose o suficiente antes de meu mundo se transformar em escuridão completa e meu corpo cair perto do de meu marido. E no meu último minuto de vida, eu me dei conta de que tinha matado a razão pelo qual eu batalhara tanto e que era uma benção o fato de ele ter me levado junto consigo, pois eu não suportaria ficar muito tempo longe dele.

Então, assim que nada mais restara de minh'alma no corpo deitado ao lado dele, vi Rosalyn aos prantos entre nós e Jane consolando-a. Talvez se nada disso tivesse acontecido... Se nós fôssemos apenas pessoas comuns, talvez aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Talvez...

Senti o aperto de uma mão em meu ombro enquanto flutuava perto do teto, e me virei para alguém que me encarava com um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Sirius!

- Vamos, já está na hora, meu amor. Nossa filha ficará bem.

- Eu... Eu sei – e abracei-lhe por um momento enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos castanho-claros.

- Vamos. Não temos mais nada para fazer ou ver aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Como em todos os filmes, vi uma luz branca para a qual deveríamos seguir. Então, demo-nos as mãos e eu tive certeza de que caminharíamos juntos, para sempre.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Hi! As músicas usadas aqui foram Come Se Non Fosse Stato Mai Amore da Laura Pausini e The Sounds Of Silence de Simon&Garfunkel. Xoxo.


End file.
